


"We will meet again."

by reitsubomi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, resident evil 3 remake - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi
Summary: Post RE3 remake imagination. Carlos and Jill. Motel.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["We will meet again."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553130) by [reitsubomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi). 



> I did a little bit translation of my own work...with the help of google of course. It is still hard for me and it surly has some vagueness or mistakes. But...yeah, I really love Carlos and Jill in this remake. So...I will try.

It seemed that it only took a moment for the sky to dim again. But the last light did not come from the sun, but the nuclear bomb that destroyed Raccoon City.

The helicopter shook violently a few times during the shock waves, and seemed to be desperately resisting “the law of crashing.” Jill and Carlos exchanged a look, seeing fear from each other’s eyes, as if the aftermath of that city still lingered. Fortunately, the helicopter quickly returned to a stable state, and the rotor continued to make a burst of hollow noise. Carlos turned back, checking at the dense dashboard, while Jill leaned against the window, looking at the sea of fire. The ruined city buried lies and sins, as well as those who died innocently — the life that once lived became a figure that no one would know or remember.

Silence carries the vast majority of unspeakable emotions and spreads silently like a virus. When the edge of the city burned by the flame gradually disappeared, Jill's vision was occupied by rolling ridges and groups of trees.

“Rocky Mountains.” She heard Carlos mumbling something behind her.

Jill murmured softly, still looking out the window. Soon after, the maple trees would be dyed red by the night frost, and then the leaves would fall gradually in icy bitter wind, curling and shrivelling, and finally covered by the winter snow. In the coming year, new life would re-emerge from the branches. Four seasons throughout the year, back and forth.

Carlos saw her not answering, so he turned his head back again to ask, “Where are we going, super cop?”

Jill finally frowned and snapped out from the previous trance, said, “I thought you knew it.”

“I only know we need to rest,” The dark-haired young man said, scratching his face. “The bed, the hot bath, the clean clothes ... I smell like a zombie just crawling out of the morgue.”

Jill smiled. She doesn't smell good either. “Right.” She echoed, glancing at her tired face from the reflection in the window.

“You finally smiled,” he grinned. “You know you look even better when smiling, Jill.”

Carlos landed the helicopter in the woods on the edge of the city of Leadville, and there was already some snow scattering on the distant mountain. The ski season has not yet arrived, and the city that was once prosperous because of mining seemed quiet and bleak under the night sky. Of course, they could not walk into those popular bed and breakfasts or cabins and ask the staff if there was any room available — their current looking would definitely drag a lot of unnecessary attention.

Church bell was ringing from the city center, and the cross was outlined by a circle of colored lights. Carlos narrowed his eyes and stared at the angel statue standing on the eaves. He then made a cross on his chest and whispered “Amen”. Jill glanced at him surprisingly and said, “You don't look like a devout believer.”

“I am not,” He sniffed. “It’s just like making up...you know, I don't have a chance to say goodbye to Mikhail, Tyrell...many people. In fact, I just realized, 'meeting again' is a luxury...that I can’t afford. ”

Jill pouted, giving him a complex expression when he prayed with his head down.

“Do you believe there is a God?” Carlos asked, looking into her eyes.

“I don't know,” Jill sighed, “...maybe.”

“Maybe.” Carlos repeated. His eyes were teary. Jill hesitated for a moment, then reached out and patted his shoulder, standing there with him for a long time.

The night sky was drizzling, and the motel next to Highway 24 therefore looked even more shabby (“$39.99 Per Night!”). The damp musty smell of mold and rotting wood could be sensed across the street. But it was still better, as you could say, a refreshing aroma, compared to the sewers in Raccoon City.

The motel was surrounded by a barbed wire fence with some plastic bags and rags hooking on it. There were several old pickups in the parking lot, either with faded car paint, or some dents in the door. A white food truck parked not far from those broken cars, with cartoons of hot dogs and tacos painted on its body. Some people in gloomy mood chewed their dinner on the paper plate under a temporary shed, and occasionally glanced at Jill and Carlos suspiciously.

“Wait, do you have money?” The dark-haired young man asked slightly embarrassedly, and suddenly stopped at the motel's front door.

Jill also froze, as if “money” was a completely strange concept. The neon sign of the motel blurred her vision and pulled her back from that nightmarish world back to the steady reality. Jill rummaged through her jeans, and finally found two crumpled twenty-dollar bills — perhaps it was from last time when she had bought pizza. Recalling the taste, she suddenly realized that eating seemed like a thing from the last century. The delicious smell of hot dogs and tacos ran into her nose.

“Great.” Carlos smirked, “I thought we’re gonna sleep on the streets.”

Jill looked at him holding a few coins and thus couldn't help mocking at him. “I thought your company's salary and benefits are not bad.” She said sarcastically.

“...the ex-company,” he corrected her seriously. Jill was surprised, but he just smiled and didn't explain anything.

There was surely a musty smell in the motel. Some stains were stuck on the floor, making every step of the foot an unpleasant sticky sound. The yellowed wallpaper on the wall was peeled in half, and the ceiling was leaking, dropping precisely into the trash can that janitor had prepared. The bald middle-aged Mexican at the front desk apparently had experienced a lot, as he did not even ask anything, and took the money right away from the two with bruises and blood-stain (he didn’t charge the tax). The front desk guy then put the door key in Carlos’s hand and pointed his chin to the room at the end of the corridor.

“Gracias.” Carlos said with a broad smile.

A small TV set with some “snow” on its screen was in the corner of the front desk, now playing the news that Raccoon City had been “purified.” Jill thus stopped and stared at the president's face for a while, muttering "murderer" in a small voice.

“You need to rest.” Carlos turned around and said.

“I could have saved them.” Jill looked down at her right hand, feeling a clench in her stomach, "If I..."

"You need some good rest." He interrupted her self-blame and said again firmly.

Besides the musty smell, the hallway was also full of the odor from tobacco and alcohol. A drunk man roared in his room, with the sound of broken bottles (Carlos even suspected that he was hitting the wall). When they stood at the end of the corridor, an embarrassing gasp came out of the next room.

“Enjoy!” Carlos shouted.

“Fuck you!” The man from next door cursed back immediately.

“Wrong person!” He snapped and shrugged, grimacing at Jill (she smiled), then gripped the doorknob (they all stepped back reflexively). But the pendant light didn't light up. So they had to use their flashlight once again to turn on the bedside lamp (professionally), and killed some nasty spiders halfway.

Jill wrapped the bodies of the spiders with a paper towel and flushed down the toilet. “It's still much better than Raccoon City,” she concluded, pouting. “At least these spiders are normal size.”

Carlos smiled and said, "Alright, princess. Take a shower, and have some good rest."

She froze for a moment, and watched him go straight towards the door. “Where are you going?” Jill asked.

“Aha, don’t want me to leave?” he teased, leaning against the door. “... I'll find something to eat.”

“Without money?”

The dark-haired young man scratched his face, and smiled both cunningly and embarrassedly at her. He posed a “goodbye” gesture with his right hand, then disappeared behind the door. Jill shook her head several times, but didn't realize that she was also smiling at him.

When she came out of the bathroom (she felt like she was staying under the shower for almost an hour), Carlos was sitting in a chair eating a hot dog, and there were several paper plates on the table in front of him, filled with different flavors of tacos. He looked up at Jill, who was wearing only a bath towel, and then quickly moved his eyes away, pretending that he was interested in the news on TV.

“I also asked that kind gentleman at the front desk to do me a favor...well, I ‘borrowed’ some clothes from him,” he pointed in the direction of the bed. "If you don't mind."

“...this one?” Jill asked amusedly, picking up a pale green Hawaiian style shirt full of plumeria flowers.

“That's for me.” Carlos licked the ketchup on his finger. “I’ve been dreaming of going to Hawaii for a vacation.”

“That’s on my bucket list as well.”

“Really?” he laughed again. “Then why aren’t we heading to the airport next morning? ... Sounds like an exciting trip.”

Jill shrugged, picked up another dark blue dress and said, “I’ll consider it.”

The dark-haired young man smirked. He grabbed a bottle of Corona beer and said, “I think you may need this...partner.”

Jill did not refute him this time.

Carlos dried his hair and looked at himself in the mirror — the flower shirt did make him look funny, but he didn't want to change back to the T-shirt with that umbrella logo anyway.

The TV continued to make bursts of noise, as it played some popular late-night talk shows. He leaned out and called Jill's name softly, but soon found out that she fell asleep on the table. Carlos sighed, walked over and turned off the TV, and then quietly looked at that sleeping “super cop” — Jill finished a few tacos, drank half a bottle of the Corona beer, and gripped the test tube holder of the vaccine.

“My fault.” he whispered sadly.

Jill mumbled some words, but he could not recognize. Carlos then held her carefully and put her on the bed — the quilt and blanket were also damp and musty, so he had to turn up the heater.

The drizzle outside the window gradually turned into heavy rain in the middle of the night, and the raindrops knocked intensely on the window. There were occasional flashes of lightning across the sky, and then a few thunders came. The couple next door finally no longer made any annoying noise, and the world returned to tranquility. Carlos sat on the bedside, silently drinking the remaining half of Jill's beer in the darkness, listening to her breath. Darkness brought his thoughts back to Raccoon City, and then slowly drifted away from Umbrella to the rainforest of Colombia. And what had not changed in years was that he kept losing everything — a place to stay, people close to him...with no exception. He thought he was used to it, but apparently not — “meeting again” was a luxury he could not afford.

Jill suddenly began panting, and he held her hands, half-awake, seeming to know that nightmare would come as scheduled — he had it, and so did she.

"It's okay, Jill. I'm here," Carlos said softly, "...it’s over."

Jill sat there, panting and gasping, and it took her a while to recognize where she was. "Carlos? ..." she called him with uncertainty. "Are you alright?"

"Never been this good." he said, trying to make his voice brighter. "...nightmare?"

"Oh shit..." Jill rubbed her hair irritably. "I dreamed that you were infected again, and..."

"’Again’ ?" he grinned. "I never know you think about me that much."

Jill tried to smile, but it was an unsuccessful attempt. Her back was soaked in cold sweat, which made her shudder a few times. "I can’t sleep well," she paused and said slowly. "After those mysterious infection cases, it has been a while...I often dream that I also become those...monsters. And when I was in the hospital, I dreamed that you were also…"

Carlos dragged her towards his own direction, and took Jill's hand to touch his face. "Take a look. No Change. In one piece."

She didn't block his hand this time, but looked at him through the darkness — he might be smiling, or worrying about her. She couldn't see clearly. His body temperature passed through her fingertips, and warmed her heart on this rainy night, after that everlasting, yet exhausting nightmare.

"...thank you," Jill whimpered suddenly. "Thank you for everything, Carlos."

Carlos was a little surprised. He froze and didn't know what to say in response to that. So it really took a long time for him to give her a hug.

"I’m the one who should thank you, Jill." Carlos whispered on her shoulder.

On the next day, the rain finally stopped, and the sunlight came through the thin curtains, making the musty smell in the room fade away. The nightmares didn't bother them anymore. They exchanged the warm. Carlos was awakened by a rustling sound. His right arm was numb, and he could not feel it for a while. He was still tired, but with joyness and peace. He was bleary-eyed when he saw Jill changing her clothes. Carlos was startled, and immediately sat up and asked, "Are you leaving?"

Jill was taken aback, turned around like a kid who was found doing something wrong. She stammered, "T...there are still many things to investigate, so I...I have to...I'm sorry, Carlos."

He stared at her for a moment, rubbed his bangs on the forehead, and said softly, "I understand."

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"You don't need to apologize, Jill," Carlos looked at her sincerely. "I just want you to know that you are not alone on this."

Jill gave him a complex expression, choking up a little bit. Maybe she should stay. Maybe. But her finger touched the cold vaccine holder again, pulling her out of the warm phenomenon.

"We'll meet again." The dark-haired young man seemed to sense her hesitation and said it with a smile.

Jill wiped her eyes, and gave him a similar smile. "We will," she said firmly.

"Oh, you know you really look better when you're smiling," he grinned. "I hope we can go to Hawaii next time and stay in a decent place."

"...and then you pay for it." Jill teased.

Carlos laughed. "Of course, of course, it must be me," he said, opening his arms to her. The sunlight, or some other things, blurred his vision. But at least he could say goodbye to her this time. Properly.

"Then please give me a goodbye kiss now, Miss Valentine."


	2. Love will keep us alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still another post-game short story for Carlos and Jill. I couldn't help...so yea I did the translation again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say this song from the Eagles is definitely made for them, haha.

April was not the best season for Hawaii. It was still raining a lot, and the temperature was not high enough for swimming — one would shiver from the cold water. But tourists were everywhere on Oahu, wearing floral shirts and swimsuits, wandering and strolling between the beach and the buildings in the city.

Waikiki Beach was always the busiest. The crowd watching the sunrise early in the morning was endless. In the daytime, people were swimming, sunbathing or playing beach volleyball with laughter. In the evening, the tourists would sit near the campfire, while the singers played acoustic guitar or ukulele, accompanied by the sound of the waves in the night, singing some fast-paced folk songs, or those about good old days.

No worries at all.

The taste of Poke was so good that even Jill, who had previously been stubborn against raw fish, immediately accepted this delicacy — and of course, her partner was a foodie.

Jill stroked her hair and adjusted the white plumeria flower hairpin. She didn't want to wear it at first, but Carlos kept nagging something like "when in Rome", and she finally gave in and put on that hairpin. He then smiled satisfiedly, and praised her beauty without hesitation.

"Are you here for your honeymoon?" the street vendor looked at them and asked with a smile.

Jill smiled a little embarrassedly, but the dark-haired young man said “yes” before she could explain, holding her arm like they were really a newly-married couple.

“Fuck you,” Jill whispered in his ear.

"Any time," Carlos grinned.

The sea breeze at night also carried some mist, cooling down the heat that came from the Mai Tai. Jill touched her slightly red cheek, squinting in search of Carlos in the crowd. He didn’t grab any cold coconut juice or pineapple juice, but came back with an acoustic guitar.

"What’s that for?" She asked, trying to hold back her smile.

The dark-haired young man tuned the guitar, then looked into her eyes and said, "Singing for you."

Jill looked at him in surprise, and he smiled softly at her again, then began to play the Eagles' _Love will keep us alive_.

“...I was standing, all alone against the world outside. You were searching, for a place to hide. Lost and lonely. Now you've given me the will to survive. When we're hungry, love will keep us alive...”

Jill covered her mouth unconsciously, while there seemed to be a burst of warmth in her eyes. Her thoughts were taken back to those nightmares, with cold and dark. But he sang gently in the night breeze by the sea, with his fingers crossed the guitar’s strings. Carlos would look up at her from time to time, giving her warmth and light as always.

"...now I've found you. There's no more emptiness inside...I would die for you. Climb the highest mountain. Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do..."

After the song ended, people applauded and yelled. And he walked straight towards her in the wave of applause and whistle, then knelt on one knee and asked slowly and solemnly, "Will you marry me, Jill?"

But the chaotic rain jumped in before she could say her answer.

People on the beach began screaming in panic, and then fled away — that monster from her nightmare suddenly appeared in this heavy rain, dragging its steps towards her fiercely.

Jill's heart was pumping wildly in her chest, and she could feel that everlasting despair chased after her.

A gust of cold wind blew open the window, making a sudden noise. The documents on the desk hence dropped on the floor. Jill sneezed and slowly returned to the real world from the previous dream, panting, sweating and exhausting.

California’s weather was abnormal in April, with heavy rain and freezing air. The sky was always gloomy these days, making the sun disappear. Jill put on her parka jacket from the back of the chair, slowly tidying up the scattered and messy papers on the floor — after what had happened in Raccoon City, she kept investigating the Umbrella for almost half a year.

Carlos.

The name broke into her mind all of sudden, together with those ridiculous scenes from her previous dream. Jill froze for a little while, then had to admit unwillingly that she was always thinking about him — his smile, his warmth, and that rainy night...

Could he really sing and play guitar?

Jill couldn't help smiling.

And for that weird proposal...

Jill pouted, then quickly laughed at her own absurd delusions.

At this time the doorbell was ringing, and she put her hand on the gun alertly, then slowly moved to the door, checking outside through the peephole — it was a courier who came to deliver a package. Jill opened the door and signed, but could not remember she had ordered something, and there was no name and address on that bulging yellow kraft envelope.

Jill carefully cut it open, then surprisingly found out that it was a stack of Umbrella’s internal information. She quickly flipped through a few pages, and a card suddenly fell out. Jill took a deep breath, as if she already knew who sent those materials to her.

_"To my dear super cop —_

_Hope these could help you._

_Take care._

_Full of love,_

_C.O. "_

"Carlos!" Jill shouted out his name immediately.

She repeated those words in that sloppy handwriting several times, and then ran into the cold rain outside as if she had totally lost her mind.

Where is he?… How did he know her address?...

People held umbrellas passing by, and looked at her like a lunatic or psycho.

She was the one who had decided to leave, but...

The raindrops were running down Jill's cheek, making her shiver a lot and feel herself being unreasonable. Maybe it was because of the previous ridiculous dream, or maybe because of some other reasons — for example, she really wanted to meet him now.

"Do you need help, señorita?"

That was like Carlos’s voice. But when she looked closely, Jill realized that it was just a stranger she had run into, checking her with concern.

Jill thanked him (in disappointment) and returned to her apartment. She wiped her body , turned up the heater, and began to carefully read the thick stack of information while holding a cup of hot coffee. During her reading, she suddenly realized that she was humming out _Love will keep us alive_. So Jill decided to read the message from Carlos again, and repeated the part of “full of love” several times. She kept smiling for doing that, and secretly made up her mind to ask him if he could sing and play guitar next time she met him.

“...when we're hungry, love will keep us alive...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of Hawaii...I keep thinking Jill saying "Bitch can't even swim" for no reason lol
> 
> Thank you for those kudos : ) I still need a lot of practice in writing and translation

**Author's Note:**

> "We will meet again" was something I recently learned from Queen's speech on fighting the coronavirus. It is challenging and hard for everyone. And playing Resident Evil during this outbreak is like some unreal reality, except we are not turning into zombies...I'm moody sometimes, but I still believe we can win this war, and surly, meet again.


End file.
